


Karma X Nagisa Oneshots

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Just Random things I think of that revolve around these two. Nothing really out of the ordinary.---UPDATE: I have decided I will not be writing this story anymore because I try to write and it becomes harder. I might publish a few separate one-shots though.--------------------------------------------------------------I do not own any characters or settings taking place in the stories





	1. Switched bodies

A/N: Ok I know the whole switched bodies happened in korosensei quest and I haven't gotten to that yet so here is my take on it.  
MENTION OF ABUSE  
Nagisa POV  
\------------------------------------------  
"Karma....?" I said (or really asked) falling off the bed. Wait...bed? last time I checked I was sleeping on the floor mattress....  
"Nagisa get off me that hurts you know!...why would that hurt again?"  
I peeked to look over at the boy I had fallen on. Wait...OH MY GOD THAT'S MY FACE....OH MY GOD WHO AM I!? I jump up running to Karmas bathroom. I swear to god if im- "And i'm Karma!!"  
"What? I swear I didn't hear you right?" Karma spoke not so far away.  
"Oh...um...Karma you might want to come here." I heard him walk over....I still couldn't believe it...I mean i'm looking at myself for Christs sake.(And I look like a blueberry in that shirt)...."Okay what am I looking at...Oh. My. God, Oh what the hell...wait what?" He leaned in closer to the mirror inspecting himself or myself or- you know what I don't know.  
"How'd this happen...?" Suddenly I knew and the memories from yesterday came rushing back to me. "The experiments!" I practically yelled put my hands to my new face, causing his or my eyes to widen.  
"Of course..."  
I should explain to you what's happening, after school me and Karma were dragged into werid science experiments and the likes, and I guess as a result this happened.  
"Why do stupid things things happen whenever I spend the night at your place." I say plainly.  
"I don't know...Hey I'm just gonna take a quick shower." He said too calmly with a small grin peeking up on his face. (Which looks really weird on me.)  
"No you're not! You can spray perfume or something on you but no showers!" I practically screamed which to satisfy him even more because he held his grin in place. Oh wait, we still have to change into school attire. Then I remembered that yesterday morning my mom uh 'punished' me. Then I prayed he wouldn't look down as he changed shirts in the body he now possessed.  
"Hey Nagisa! You look like a adorable little blueberry in this shirt by the way!"  
"A-adorable? wha? No!"  
~~~~~Magical Time Skip~~~~~

"Okuda-chan!" Karma yells her over. "Oh hello Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, what is it?"  
"I need my body back."  
"What?"  
"Ok, remember those experiments you did last night? Well it seems they had after effects that didn't settle in till later a.k.a. while we were sleeping we switched bodies."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really" Karma snapped.  
The girl stood there in disbelief for a second then put on a game face and said "Okay i'm on it! I'll further analyzing the serum then I might know what do do." She marches away and I turn to see Karma "Great" He mumbled, fumbling with the hair ties he now had to deal with.  
"Hey don't take those out!"  
"Well it's weird. Plus you'd look cuter."  
"Well one, No and two, of course they're weird you've never worn them before-"  
"Worn what before?" Nakamura! "N-nothing!" Oh no I stuttered. Panic mode starts setting in Karma stops walking and Nakamura is smirking.  
"Wow Karma the great and powerful, stuttering? What happened to you?"  
"I'm not Karma! I'm Nagisa!" Then the real Karma was slowly turning around, probably enjoying this moment of panic I was experiencing.  
"What? Come on that's not even funny?"  
"It's not a joke!" Too be completely honest if I were in her shoes I would totally be confused and/or thinking it was a joke but she just thinks i'm Karma kidding around.  
She froze. Then she looked confused. Then she looked at the grinning Karma in my body and me complaining about how she doesn't understand in his then she starts to catch on.  
"Wait you're serious?"  
Both of us nodded our heads.  
"Oh my god, this is hilarious, oh my god!" She burst out laughing Leaving me and Karma unamused with the situation.  
"Are you kidding me?" She somehow managed to saw through her laughter. "You've got to be joking, ok-ok how do I know if you're telling the truth....."  
"-I want to wear a dress." Karma said plainly looking down at his phone which cause Nakamura to stop in her tracks. "Ok I believe you."  
"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BELIEVE US!" I yell at her. "Well duh. You would never wear a dress voluntarily everyone knows that."  
I had to give her that, she was very right.  
"So.....how?"  
"Experiments, Last night possibly after effects we didn't know about."  
"Well we have P.E. What are you gonna do?" That was a big problem my body couldn't handle walking after my mother's....uh issue. "Oh I guess what we just don't look down like when we changed into school clothes." Bless Karma's heart.....maybe.....actually we'll see.  
"time for class you don't want to be late now do you!" Korosensei tells as zooms past.  
"Hey Karma," I turn to face him "Are we gonna try to keep this whole switched bodies thing a secret or should we tell anyone."  
"I recommend we keep it a secret I mean it's kinda weird and complicated."  
"True. You heard that Nakamura no one should know."  
"Yeah, yeah no one should know, blah blah blah. Bye guys."She yelled at us as she ran off.  
"Also Karma that means that you can't skip class." I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Darn it." He grumbles in response.

Karma POV:

"Hey Nagisa!" I hear Isogai say startling me. I forgot me and Nagisa were pretending to be each other. I also thought I was the last one to change for P.E. (As requested by Nagisa!) (Oh and he also requested that I don't look down or he'd kill me.... I'm not going to take chances.)

"Yes?" I answer back acting what I hope is Nagisa like.

Today me and Nagisa ended in um...a interesting situation... What had happened was we had volunteered to help with some experiments and I had invited Nagisa to come spend the night at my house. Well when I woke up Nagisa was jumping up and running towards the bathroom, well according to my ears. He yelled at me and that's how I figured out we switched bodies. He had told me when we get dressed for school not to look down at his body or he would consider me a perv and that he would take it out on my spices. Let's just say I like my spices. So I did as I was told and didn't look. After calming down after that little...panic moment he had and we got changed we made our way to school.

When we got there we talked to a couple people who said they'd help us with our sticky situation and then we decided that we wouldn't tell anyone else and would pretend to e each other. It's harder than you think too. Like you have to pretend you're used to being short...and it didn't help that Nagisa had a party being me, leaning his arm on my shoulder and me having too act like I don't care. 

We had a couple awkward situations when someone would call our name and we'd both look up then look at each other in the eyes and both are our eyes screaming that "they were talking to me"

For the most part it was fun, being Nagisa that is seeing how others interact with him and to be honest I learned a couple things about him from people I talked to as Nagisa in private.

Flashback

 

"Hey Nagisa!"

"Yes" I answered, it was kayano.

"When are you going to tell Karma-Kun?"

"What?"

"About the thing?" Her eyes going wide.

"Oh y-yeah!" I have zero idea what she's talking about. "I am not sure."

"Come on you have to act soon, he's hot other people most likely have a crush on him too!"

QEWHFWVOVYUBN- NAGISA HAS LIKE A CRUSH ON ME AND I DON'T KNOW FUCKING HOW?!?!? SERIOUSLY HOW?!? AND HE HASN'T TOLD ME?!? COME ON NAGISA YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS! 

"......I K-know...." 

"Ohhhhh! Someone's blushing!" 

IM WHAT NOW! IM BLUSHING! BUT I DONT LIKE HIM BACK......DO I?

"Well lunch is coming to an end so i'm going in, we'll discuss this later okay?"

"Yeah, Cool." 

End Flashback

"Well...I wanted to know what made those scars and bruises and stuff."

"Oh...uh... I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." What bruises??? It better not be his crazy-ass mother I swear-

"Okay" He gave me (Or Nagisa i'm not sure at this point) a smile.

Welp guess what Nagisa-buddy-boy? We are going to have to talk a little bit later!

"Well I'm going now, don't want to be late!" Isogai called. "Yeah I'll be right there." I give him my best smile and wave him away. I look down as soon as he leaves to be greeted by scars and bruises that look like they would hurt, a lot. Damn Nagisa how are these so numb... I put on my gym shirt reluctantly and head out.

"Nagisa!" I see Nagisa yelling at me, I know weird right?

"....Yes..."

"Oh shit." I hear him whisper under his breath. He knows what's up... 

"Yes?" 

"Me and you are gonna have a little chat ASAP okay sweetheart?" I whisper to him, he nods his head slightly in response.

Soon enough Karasuma speaks out over the students speaking, "Okay everybody, lets get down to business." (A/N: to defeat the huns) "I'm glad you could join us Karma-Kun"

"Yeah, i'm glad you glad I could bless you with my presence." Nagisa smirks.

Damn he is a good me... Someone has been taking notes.

"Anyway lets begin, today we're going to go easy today and just take a run."

"How far?" A random student shouts out. "About 5 miles."

Karma POV:

 

Too be completely honest today was kinda fun.

But it really needs to stop before we go home. Like really needs to stop.

And so thank goodness for my good pal Okuda who figured out how to reverse this shit.

"Okay so I want you to drink this and so by the time the school day is over you guys should be back to normal!"

And now we had been waiting and the day was almost over and at this point I just want my body back.

I look at Nagisa and he gives me a look telling me he wants this to be over with as much as I do. 

As if on cue the world gets dark and dizzy.

.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun wake up!"

What?

"Huh?"

"Guys he's waking up!" I listen to a voice yell, and then there was a "Same here!" from what sounded like from across the room.

I open my eyes wider causing regret to overflow. The world was now bright and I look around there were people asking me questions and referring to me as Karma...

Wait.

I look at my body, and uncharacteristically screamed "It worked!"And that resulted in the people in the room to jump like 50 feet in the air.

I ran nearly falling over to see Nagisa checking to see if he was awake, and of course he was. He was also very much confused and when he saw me run up to him he looked at himself and then looked back up at me. 

"I'm short again."

I laughed at this and notice that for the most part, everyone else is confused out of there minds.

"We had a situation but now it is resolved." I smile at everyone. 

Although they still don't understand. They check if we're okay and once they were properly reassured they just continue on there normal routine and leave they school in there chattering way.

Nagisa and I go to leave and Nagisa thanks Okuda and we're out.

We walk a little ways, talking about how insane today was.

"I kinda feel bad for tricking everyone" Nagisa sighs.

"Well I guess it's just what happens I guess..."

Soon we were walking in silence and, now I really wanted to see if it was his mom who hurt him or (hopefully) something else.

"Hey Nagisa..."

"Yes?"

"Today I noticed that you had a lot of dark bruises on your back. Please tell me that your mom is not still hurting you, and tell the truth."

He looked at me, then looked at the ground.

"Surprise?" He speaks kinda quietly, "You found me out I guess but please don't tell anyone."

"Well someone needs to know! What if she kills you!" I can't help but to raise my voice.

"I don't want to think about 'what if' okay?"

"No, it's either I tell someone or you tell someone."

"Karma, I really don't want to hear it right now. Especially from you." He get louder.

"Well i'm sorry i'm worried for your safety okay?" I pause and choose my next words, "  
I care a lot about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

He doesn't reply.

"I love you a lot, you don't know that do you? So it angers me to see you just let someone do this, and it angers me that I would just let someone do this. I know you can do great things and every knows it, but if someone is hurting you than someone needs to know because their are people who care about you and those people need to know that you're safe." 

He looked at me slightly, "I guess i'll tell someone if you really need me to."

"I do."

"Okay then."

We walked in more silence. I was know very happy with the outcome of the argument. 

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Well did you really mean it-" He stopped himself, took in a breath and carried on. "Did you really mean it when you said that you loved me."

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I. . . Well, yeah I mean that."

 

Suddenly he speaks fast, "I love you too" 

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Well then, wanna go out with me?"

"Oh course I do!"

Wait, did that really just happen?

I pat his head, "Ah, little Nagisa is blushing!"

"You are too idiot!"


	2. The letter (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Ok so I wrote this late at night last night so....Also I don't own the characters and I don't own the song above it's called Spanish Sahara By Foals and its there for a dramatic flair so if you want some just click the video before you begin enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: mention of abuse and implied suicide.

Dear Nagisa,

I'm writing this letter to you because Rio thought it'd be a great idea to get my mind off  _things._

I am also writing this letter to say that I miss you, I know it's dumb but I do. It feels like forever since I saw you last.

You need to know and understand how much I love you. Again I know it's dumb and weird of me to say that now of all times but I love your laugh, your smile, your adorable face (yes I called you adorable but it's true.), And your terrifying way you held back you blood lust...even though that was your biggest flaw.

I love you Nagisa, with my life. You are an amazing human being and that is why I miss you.

I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, And I miss your amazing personality.

But why did you leave? I could have kept you safe. I apologize for my utter stupidity for not realizing you pain.

Tomorrow I will attend your funeral. I will leave this letter for you. I know i'm not going where you are but maybe the lord will allow me to have a proper goodbye with you. I would like that.

I am terrified that I can't live a life without someone to love.

I wish your spirit safe travels to heavens gates. I know that's cheesy but what can you do.

You're safe from you mother now. You are and always was loved. But why did you leave like you did. I also want you to know that I hate your mother for harming you and causing this. I will lie for you. Thank you for everything. For everything you are and you were.

This is goodbye then. So goodbye Nagisa Shiota.

I love you.

-Karma Akabane


	3. The letter (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: mention of death. Implied suicide.

**Karma POV:**

I hear the ringing of the doorbell from downstairs.  _The notebooks._ I rush downstairs.

Before Nagisa died he had written down letters for each student of E-Class and along with the letters he had gifted us each one of his belongings. I was gifted the notebooks and along with the notebooks came the traveling memories and observations of Nagisa Shiota.

I wanted to understand his situation. I need to know  _why_.

I open the door and take the box of notebooks inside. Closing the door I feel a sense of pressure come upon my me.  _I know for a fact some of these nobody other than Nagisa has seen._

I carefully open the box and on top of all the notebooks was my note,  _my letter._ The one that reads "For Karma Akabane - E-Class". I pick it up, and panic.

I open it up slowly and carefully. When I finally see the his hand writing I freeze. It was just a minute, but it felt like hours. I seemed to notice everything at once, the clock on the wall making the noise that it does, the chirping of the birds from outside, the difference between shadow and light. Suddenly I snap my head back too my reality.

Looking my head back down at my best friends last gift given to me from him and I read.

_"Dear Karma Akabane,_

_I'm Writing this letter to you in my room and it's about past midnight. Crazy i'm even doing this right? I mean seriously._

_Now Karma I wish (no matter how much you don't want too) for you to forgive. Forgive your mother and father, forgive my mother and father, your classmates, I want you to forgive the world._

_Next I wish to thank you for all the wonderful memories you've given me. I cherish even the bad ones because they helped shape me. When I first met you till my last day on earth I made wonderful memories, so I thank you. And that is why I had given you my notebooks._

_Lastly before I end my writing I need you too know that I love you Karma. I know it's weird but I do and I can't help it. I like you and i'm scared of rejection but I really do like you. I think I always have. I love you._

_Goodbye Karma._

                                      _-Love Shiota Nagisa"_

As I finish reading I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I felt a tear run down my face. Then the world showed my darkness once again as I set down Nagisas note.

I lean forward and then what felt like the first time in a long time I cried....I cried like I was five again. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment.

Then I smiled through my crying fit. I closed my eyes and leaned my head up towards the sky.

 

 

 

 

"I love you to Nagisa."


	4. Guardian Angel AU

See you later Nagisa!" I'd faked a smile at my best friend.

"Yeah bye!" He waved in response.

I felt bad. Like really, really bad. That's when I started avoiding him. 

Or tried.

When I did I had a feeling something was missing all the while I kept seeing Nagisa everywhere even though I wanted to avoided him, he gave me this strange feeling.

And the more I told friends. The more the teased me about being gay and having a crush on him which is..... partly true.

We just ended up continuing hanging out anyway. So here we are now like nothing ever happened, walking home together. I look at Nagisa who's glancing at his phone. As were walking I shut my eyes and complete peace.  _"You know in all the years I've known him I've never seen any of his family or any childhood pictures that's kinda weird right?"_

"KARMA STOP" I open my eyes and a car comes speeding past me only a fingertip length away, and it didn't stop. As I watched it go past me my eyes widen turning my head in Nagisa's direction.  _This isn't the first time he got my dumb-ass out of trouble._ "You just saved my damn life!" He flashes my a smile. "I guess I did."

I run toward him I over hear him mumbling "I mean....my job..what am I even...."

"What?"

"What?" he snaps out of his thoughts "Oh...may no mind to me." Another smile. "I owe you my life no joke."

"No please I did nothing but say your name in a urgent way."

I shook my head.  _This boy._

We continue to walk in silence. He sighed and looked frustrated. I glance at Nagisa and he looks back at me....

Awkward...

"So..." I started speaking "You seemed to be in another world lately is everything okay?"

He looked like he was about to say something  stopped and than continued by saying "Nothing I could tell you."

"Oh."

More awkward walking.

"I want to know still if something's bothering you."

"I know you do. Maybe later..." He smiles at me. "Now isn't the best time. Oh and there's my place!" He points.

"Okay, well I owe you big time. See ya!"

"Bye!"

**Nagisa's POV:**

As I walk  away from him I begin to feel weird.

"Maybe I should have told him." I spoke to myself. "But he's on the right path again so did I do my job right I mean I still feel like I messed up somehow. I feel like my time on eatrh is coming to an end though.

Setting my house keys down I couldn't help put wonder how long I have left knowing I'd find out soon.

I plop myself on the couch and turn on the news to see what kind of horrible things are happening now.

When I do the first words said are "Still not everyone is safe."And then i'm already tired of it and switch the TV off.

If I only do the became a guardian angel to secure my place in heaven, why do I care about Karma so much....maybe because since I died at a fairly young age maybe he reminds me of the friends I had. I can't believe I have this weird soft spot for him, it's so weird.

Today's been wild "I speak to the cat I was cat sitting. "I saved Karma!" The animal only purred happily.

I preform my nightly routine before lying in bed getting ready to charge my battery. I turn on a podcast and lay in a comfortable position. Closing my eyes I feel the cat laying in bed with me.

It has been a exciting day hasn't it?

 

**Karma POV:**

Waking up I check my phone. Wow, 11:56 on a Saturday...fun.... "I didn't sleep in long enough ugh" I grumble to myself throwing my phone to the to the end of my bed.

Then my phone rang.

I groan my eyes most likely not fully adjusting to the light. Looking at the contact it informs me its Nagisa. Go figure that guy  _is_  an early bird.

"Hello?" I answer the phone definitely not pleased.

"Hey.... i'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"How about I say no and we go with that."

"Okay... uh can I meet up with you?"

"When?"

"I'm hoping today?"

"Cool. How about in an hour or so at that new cafe that opened up a couple blocks from your house?"

"Perfect...um cool."

"Yeah, fun, well see you!"

Whatever this kinda seems important if he wants to meet today. Like he knows it's my lazy day.

Well we'll see.

**~~~~Time skip~~~~**

"Karma!" He smiles but it feels so off.

I sit down in the seat across from him.

"K-karma?"  _He isn't crying but he has tears in his eyes._ "What ever I say to you I want you to believe me." He doesn't look at me but I nod anyway, "Please, go on."

"Okay thank you." He pauses to face me. "I'm going to be gone soon." I open my mouth to speak but he stops me. "Don't start or it will not end." Again, a pause. "Now we get to the hard part."

"What do you mean hard part?"

"I mean the part you won't believe."

"I'll believe you. I promise."

"I'm like your guardian angel sent by god to protect you till you're ready and so I can enter heaven."

Then there was once again a moment of silence.

"Wait, what?"

I felt like I had to believe him like I should be I just don't know...

_So let me get this straight. My best friend and even though I really don't want to believe it my crush..is actually my guardian angel sent by god???_

_What the fuck?_

"So wait..let me get this straight and clear okay?" He nods his head signaling me to go on. "You're my guardian angel." "Yes." I think of what to ask next. "Is that why you kinda always been around me?"

"Yes."

Oh  _what the fuck._

I lean back in my chair and just look at him.

Rubbing my head I ask "Well for some odd reason I believe you. So then, why are you telling me this ...now?"

"I am now? Well that's because any day now I have a feeling i'm going to leave I feel that i'm in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys so at this point I realized how bad this is so i am going to stop there and if you want me to finish this let me know otherwise i'm just going to end it here...at 10:05 at night so I can get some sleep for once in my life.


	5. Pocky (Short)

**Nagisa POV**

 

 

Well I was sitting on the couch reading and then-

"NAGISA!"

"What?"

"Pocky!"

"Really? We're gonna be that couple?" I just can't with him sometimes.

"Yeah, why not?" He looks too cute right now, might as well.

I sigh looking at him. "Sure, why not!?"

"Yay!"

He takes a pocky stick out setting the top in his mouth, then he smiles because he just wants me to give into his tricks even more. I bite the other end extremely embarrassed mind you. As our mouths get closer I blush harder, it's not like we haven't kissed or anything before hand but it was slow and kinda teasing my feelings somehow.

Then Karma wins and kisses me a short quick kiss and smiles _again_ , and I kid you not he give me the most innocent face you'd ever see and just says, "Again?"

 

"No."

 

 

"NAGISAAAAAAAAA." 

"Get off my lap."

"Please."

"No. I'm sick of your stupid games."


	6. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know if this is considered an AU or not so...
> 
> I also used names of characters from other anime's and stuff like that, so yeah, none of the characters are mine of course.

**Nagisas POV:**

"Okay class, let's get through math and then you can enjoy a nice long weekend!" I spoke greeting my students as they walk in.

I watch them walk in as the bell rings.

Going through my list of names my phone goes off. I continue the lesson until it goes off again.

"Okay, excuse me class let me check this, please turn to page 300."

Looking down at my phone I see I have two missed messages from Karma.

__________________________

** Karma **   


Hey i have a free day today mind if i drop by and hang w/ ur class?

_______________________

**Karma**

lol 2 late

__________________________

  


I just groan. Well what would I do anyway, I can hardly say no.

"Okay, um... " Too be honest I don't even know what too say. "My um...my boyfriend, is going to stop over here and hang out for the day so behave yourselves because he needs an example sometimes."

"What?" The kid in the back of my class just spoke.

"Don't ask? Oh and by the way his name is Karma Akabane if that helps."

"Okay..."

And about 2 minutes later you-know-who knocks on the door.

"Well hello." I just say trying to hid any emotion I have at the moment. "Come in please." "Thank you." He just kisses my forehead and walks past me.

"Where do I sit?"

I point to a chair in front of the class next to where I stand. "There, I also told the kids to be a good example for you because you need it. I want you to behave yourself also" He just smirks. "I'm not kidding sit."

He sits.

"Good boy Karma!" I pat his head and he gives ma a look, but I continue talking but this time to the class, "Now I'm going to write your questions on the board and you're going to attempt to solve them the best you can and then turn your papers in for a pretest, if you don't know anything don't write it down, any questions.......no? Okay, begin."

As soon as I say begin one of my students with a questionable personality raises there hand, and even though I knew it was a ad idea to answer, I did it anyway.

"Yes, Izumi-san?"

"You and Akabane-Kun, may I address you like that?, well you are dating right?"

"Yes...."

"Have you ever had sex?"

I trip and fall backwards, "What?!"

"Yes."

I fall again.

"Karma! They don't need to know that!"

 "Well she asked?"

Then Izumi begins again, "Well I mean you're both adults and you're dating and by the looks of it you've been dating a while now, I was very tempted to ask so I did!"

"The school day is almost over, just get your work done,  _please_!"

As soon as the last person finishes there test the sound the tells us that the school day ends begins. "Well class, I guess that means classes are over now, have a nice weekend!"

I begin packing my things to go home for the weekend, grabbing the papers that need graded and thing like that. As soon as i'm done I look at Karma who looks back at me and smiles.

"Hey Nagisa?" Karma speaks in a sweet tone most likely because he's gonna ask me something stupid. 

"Yes..."

"I like you students, they seem nice."

"Really.....?

"Yes. Yes really."

I sigh and once everyone left the room I signaled Karma to follow me to the staff room. 

"Hey Nagisa-Kun!" Sue-San waves at me.

"Hello!"

"Who is this?" 

"Oh this is my boyfriend I've been telling you about!" I say let us see if Karma behaves himself.

"Hello..." Karma greeted kinda cautious for what ever apparent reason."Well we actually need to go do something, remember Nagisa?" He grabs my wrist.

"Um...okay then...?" Too be honest what else can I say this is Karma we're talking too.  


"Ah, well I guess i'll see you Monday!" Sue gives me one last smile before Karma drags me away.

As soon as we are out of earshot I speak to Karma kinda annoyed, "What was that for???" Too be completely honest with you Karma can be the most jealous person on earth.

"She came off as a generally annoying and/or irritating person!" He tries and fails defending himself. "So I took matters into my own hands and nothing is wrong with that, right?"

"Well some things can be terribly wrong with that and so yeah, that was also totally uncalled for on your part too!"

He groaned in response.

"Whatever..."

**BONUS:**

**STUDENTS POV:**

"They totally fucked, didn't they?" I asked a friend of mine as we were watching my teacher scolding his boyfriend Karma Akabane as they walk past.

"Yes. Yeah I mean, come on, we all know Akabane would have done that multiple times."

"True. Yeah like just look at his face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, comment suggestions and ideas for future chapters, it'd be really helpful!


	7. Truth or Dare

I look around at the people near me, seeing an annoyed looking Karma, "So are we going to play or what?" Karma speaks out.

"Yeah, sure lets get this over with." I hear someone say softly.

Too be honest we were all kinda over it. Like sure we all enjoyed a good game of truth or dare but this is different Karma and Nakamura are here and that means we all have to absolutely make sure they don't get the upper hand when it comes to embarrassment juice.

"Okay lets begin."Karma pauses and looks around for his first victim. "Chiba- Kun."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask what may be considered rude or just plain embarrassing to the class."

He pauses and shakes his head mumbling "sorry" 

Then he stands up looks around and speaks loudly "To all you ladies out their, have you ever considered giving a man a blow job?"

Silence.

He sits back down.

Then complaints.

"What the hell?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Why is that the thing that comes to mind?

"Yeah, are you some sort of weird perv or something?"

"Anyway." Nakamura breaks through the sound of people being people,  "Are we going to continue." She spoke like  it wasn't a question then looked at me and pointed. "Nagisa"

 "Me?"

"Yes you, truth or dare."

I thought for a second looking around at the damage already done.

"Truth."

She thinks for a minute and Karma whispers in her ear.  _Karma please, if we are friends please make her go easy on me, I pray._

"Nagisa who do you have a crush on?" 

"No one" I lied.

"Are you sure? because your face is heating up." She has the widest smirk  on her face... I wonder how much I want to slap it off? "Who is it?" She basically begs 

"Not important."

She frowns deeply, "yeah it is important for me too know." She grins and pauses and takes a seconded for her too speak, "Oh my god it's a guy!" She practically screams causing everyone to look at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"Your face is a deep shade of red that complements Karmas hair." Kayano says.

Speak of the devil, Karma poked my arm. "Come on Nagisa please tell me." He whines.

I guess I should tell him right? 

I grab his arm and drag him out if the room yelling "only you!"

I close the door behind me. 

"I, um well it's um... you actually..." I look down extremely embarrassed at this point and I can feel his eyes staring at me.

"I really have nothing to say..." He says but then he lifts my face up and brings it closer to his and I feel his breath on my lips. Then our lips brush each other and finally he pushes his lips against mine and he kisses me a short sweet kiss and I swear even though it's cliche, it felt like fireworks went off. 

As we pull apart he gives me a smile a sweet smile, nothing you'd usually see from him. It's nice.

"Karma."

"Yes?"

"Do that again, will you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, comment suggestions and ideas for future chapters, it'd be really helpful!


	8. Karma and Nagisa and friends as conversations I had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lol

1.

Karma: Can i tell you pick up lines

Nagisa: No

Karma: I wish i was toilet paper so i could touch your bum 

Nagisa: mother of all things holy...

Karma: That's a good one

Nagisa:I AM IN A CHURCH YOU UHNHOLY HOE

Nagisa: Nvm I'm gone

Kayano: also did u know that Nagisa had a boob pocket today

 

2.

 

Nagisa: stop I do not need this

Rio: NEVER NEVER

Nagisa: Oh... My.... Chicken Nuggs

Kayano: I was watching doodle date and the chicken nuggets come up on my screen

Nagisa: I told my mom that shorts are unholy just now :P

 

3.

Karma: LISTEN TO IT DAMMIT

Nagisa: OKAY


	9. Karma and Nagisa and friends as conversations I had. (Part 2)

**1.**

**Karma:**  SHUT THE HELL UP

 **Rio** : U SHUT THE HELL UP NO ONE WANTS 2 HEAR IT

 

2.

 **Rio:** Is this her? *insert picture of kayano cause why not* 

 **Karma:**  YES BURN THE BITCH

 **Rio:**  I already reported her

 **Karma:**  THANK U

 **Nagisa:**  What is happening?  
 **Karma:**  Your mom

 

**3.**

**(A/N: @my friend- I'm not sorry)**

**Karma:**  Ever was like "Hm what's on Karmas instasave"WELL HERE IT ISMY SAVE SAVE LICK MY SAVE AND MY..SaveDon't actually  
 **Nagisa:**  Um...... wtfw  
 **Karma:** We may not bring this up ever again

 **Nagisa:**  Okay I'm fine w/ that

 **Karma:**  I'm am to thoDon't want anybody lickin my save

 **Nagisa:**  IM TRYING 2 WATCH THE 365 DAYS THINGY STOPPPPPPP

 **Karma:**  Like that one thing on disneyImma bother u the whole Nagisa

 

 **Nagisa:**  NO LIKE ASSCLASS 365 DAYS

 **Karma:**  U are the definition of trash

 **Nagisa:**  I KNOW

Karma: Anime weeabo trash

 **Nagisa:** NOPE JUST TRASH 4 ASSCLASS OK BYE

 **Karma:**  Byebye  
 ***Later***

 

 **Karma:**  Are u done watching it now?

 **Nagisa:** yes

 **Karma:**  Took u five hours to finish?

 **Nagisa:**  no

 

**4.**

**(A/N: you don't have too read this whole thing.)**

 

 **Karma:**  HimeLOL I'm not sure what you type in tge I just don't have a clue if they carry out off three years 6th and get the chance of you to think up A couple times in tge I just don't know if YOU can be here in a few moments ago when you greet a little but I have the Print Put in a few moments ago when you greet a little but I have the Print Put in tge I just don't know what you are you at the last minute thing too but I'm sure to check in eith and get the chance of you to think up A couple times in tge I just don't know if YOU can be here in a few moments ago whenNo biggie of it for the Gin the #kittehs out of the NextDoor app ams's disgusting the day aster Tge articles in a few minutes just don't know if you have any of these are the bees in the middle off three of it and then the dog hasLOL I have a couple of tge week wool and I can't believe how to make sure you are doing well and I don't thunk it was a little bit of the best thing to do is the best thing to do is the best thing to do is the best thing to do is the best thing to do is the best thing to do

 

 **Karma:**  Below zero


	10. Skate night

Karma POV:

"Are you sure about this?" Nagisa questions me. "I hate this sort of stuff you know!"

"Yes, i'm sure, and we can make fun of ourselves together if you're really that bad."

"You're probably just saying that too make me feel better," he huffs.

Tonight I had decided to drag my boyfriend out of his house to go roller skating and he was not thrilled. I've roller skated quite a few times before but i'm still terrible at it, well i'm getting better but i'm still a hot mess. As for Nagisa he has never been out skating before and he has too interest too go learn. And he was not thrilled.

I have two very good reasons for wanting to go.

1\. It's a half off night.

2\. I really wanna see how bad he does.

Like I've noticed when it comes to things similar to skating he's not the best at it. So of course he's dreading even trying.

"It doesn't seem very fair that you've done this before and I haven't" Nagisa whined. "I'll be really bad."

"You'll be fine."

That's the problem. He was fine.Seriously, he was literally dancing on the rink.

We had gotten there and paid and all that, and at the point he had gotten over it and was ready to put on skates, it was twenty minutes in. The guy giving us the the skates we rented had thought Nagisa was a girl and gave him woman's skates which resulted in him ending up wearing girls skates.

"I feel insulted" he pouted. "But it'll do, I am getting sick of this sort of thing happening though."

"Yeah, I know. Well we'll have too do something about it soon." I finish putting on my skates.

Skip too a few minutes later and I was on the rink trying me best not to make a fool off myself in public.

Soon I look over at Nagisa being one hell of a natural, skating around like it was nothing.

Of course I couldn't help but too be kind of confused but what can we do.

Like i'm over here trying not to fall on my face, and he's basically gliding across the rink.

As I attempt to reach him in the middle of the rink I manage to fall on my ass.

Now I fucked up....

I especially felt this way when I see Nagisa approach me from the side, shaking his head in utter shock.

"I can't believe it..." Nagisa smirks a bit. "The one thing the great Sir Akabane can't do. Then, he gets this look on his face like he just had the best idea in the world, and, carefully reaches for his back pocket.

He's gonna take a picture or something of me.... Unbelievable....

As he opens up his phone, and as he does I try my best to get back up on my feet, failing each time.

"You think you're real funny don't you." I speak quickly.

He sighs, his phone still out, by now I can tell he's taking a video of me. "Sorry but it's kind of a once in a lifetime moment." 

I attempt to get up, he's still recording.

After a moment of me sitting there. He offers a hand, phone still out of course but now seriously concerned that i'll never be able to get up again.

And after about four minutes of me trying to get up and, my wonderful, fantastic, beautiful boyfriend, who had been laughing quite hard,had finally decided to help me up. 

"I'm so grateful for someone like you in my life, you know that right?"

"I know! also now if you mess with me i'll just send that video out to the group chat!"

"Okay, i'm terrified..."

I'm terrified.

"Now," he continues with a smirk, "Let me teach you how to do it properly."

"Sure...."


	11. Dogs Or Cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack Fic Vibes But They'd Probably Do This In Real Life

"Dogs or cats?"

"What?"

Nagisa looked up from his homework at his boyfriend laying half-on half-off his bed.

"Dogs or cats?"

"I don't know, cats?" He made a face making sure Karma could see how stupid this was. "Why'd you wanna know?" 

"I don't know. It was too quiet so I just asked." He shrugged, positioning himself so he was no longer upside down. "Why cats?" Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, cause they are easier to take care of?"

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"I will not tell you more, I have work to get done." he paused. "You too"

At the little  _"You too"_ Karma had rolled himself off the bed and onto the floor. Then he had grabbed a magazine from under the bed and throw it at Nagisa who, at that point had turn his back to him. Nagisa heard it coming and dodge it. Then threw it back at Karma who dramatically whined.

"Why?" Nagisa groaned under his breath.

"Why? Because I love you and I want you attention and approval." Karma stated matter-a-factly. "Actually I don't want the approval, I already know i'm great, but i'm bored."

"I figured at much." Nagisa spoke quietly thinking. 

Then he throw a fucking fidget spinner right in his face.

Actually no, that was a joke. He missed Karmas face.

"Really?"

"Ugh. You know what?!" He paused. "Dogs or cats?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be on Hiatus until I get more ideas, So comment any you'd like to share below for more chapters.


End file.
